Nitrogen-containing materials can be prone to malodour generation. The malodour can come from by-products generated during the manufacturing process. Nitrogen containing materials can be useful in cleaning compositions however they can interact with other components of the composition and give rise to malodours.
Cleaning detergent compositions are usually perfumed. Powdered cleaning products usually include perfume sprayed onto the powder. Liquid cleaning products usually include perfume dissolved/emulsified therein. In traditional products, part of the perfume is released from the composition into the headspace of the pack providing a pleasant smell when the pack is opened or at least for the first few times. Consumers associate the pleasant smell with cleaning and expect to perceive an agreeable smell when the pack is opened.
Water-soluble cleaning products in unit dose form have become widely spread. The products consist of enveloping water-soluble material that wraps the cleaning composition. The products are stored in a pack, the pack is usually permeable to small molecules and in some cases the rate of malodour generation is faster than the rate of permeation of the malodour to the surrounding environment, in this condition the malodour can be concentrated in the headspace and it is released when the bag is opened, this malodour is not very pleasant and may connote lack of cleaning.
The objective of the present invention is to design cleaning products containing nitrogen-containing cleaning actives having a good olfactory profile.